


When the Stars have all burned out

by dr_zook



Category: Norse Mythology, Norse Mythology - Fandom
Genre: End of Days, Mayhem, Ragnarok, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rangarök, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Stars have all burned out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



> Written for a prompt: _Norse myth - Loki, Baldur - green - "when the stars have all burned out"._ Loki's POV.

 

When the stars have all burned out, and their stale cadavers are left to moulder between the darkest parts of the sky because the Great Wolf eventually devoured Moon and Sun. When after the mayhem the new board is set up, I ask you: _will you remember me?_

With Höðr's fingers clutched in your hand and his mildewid, green eyes clinging to your dazzling brightness.

When everybody is on good terms with each other again. Not _now_.

_Now_ I'm dancing with all the blades and curses aimed at me, and I come to a halt as your father's roaring hate calls me. Grabs my neck, and I'm a kitten in their mother's jaws. And Hope already sprinkles his cloak.

Then see one of Nanna's million tears gleaming on the very tip of Heimdall's spear. His eyes pin me down, _we're not done yet._  
  
Of course not. I'm drawn towards him, and can't help myself for I'm laughing like seldom before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the Hope part: Bound Fenrir's saliva is supposed to form a river called _Ván_ , which is Old Norse and means _hope_. You're welcome.


End file.
